Ringtones
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Josh, Maya and the ringtones he uses for over the course of their relationship. Light "T" for suggestive songs and mentions of love making. Joshaya.


**Ringtones**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Rated: Light "T"**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

The first actual ringtone that Josh assigned to Maya beside the generic one provided by his cell phone provider was "Trouble" by Iggy Azalea and Jennifer Hudson. It wasn't because the lyrics fit her as much as it's a reminder that reciprocating her crush on him could only mean troublefor the both of them.

 _That_ ringtone didn't last very long though. It was quickly replaced with "Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira and Rihanna because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember to forget her or that liking her would be _trouble_. He couldn't remember to forget her blonde hair and blue eyes and their three year age difference.

"Can't Remember To Forget You" lasted for months. When Riley told him that Maya liked the Cowboy and they were trying to be a couple, he changed it to "Hotline Bling" by Drake. Yes, it was suggestive, raunchy even. . . he had certainly never done _that_ to Maya or any other girl for that matter, but since she'd gotten together with Huckleberry, it kind of fit their situation. She _had_ used to call him a lot. . . almost weekly, actually. Now he was lucky if he even got a text message or a tweet from her.

But "Lucaya" lasted all of three months and "Hotline Bling" was swapped out with "On My Mind" by Ellie Goulding because he couldn't figure out for the life of him _why_ she was still on his mind after she had lost interest in him and tried dating somebody else. His friends teased him to no end about his off/on again relationship with the mystery girl every time the phone rang and _wait, I could have really liked you, I bet that's why I keep thinking 'bout you_. . . started to play.

He knew he had to change it the time Riley heard it when Maya called him looking for her best friend.

When Riley had hung up and handed him the phone, she looked at him. Her wide eyes were even wider when they were curious. "So. . . is there any reason your ringtone for Maya is _that_ song?"

Josh laughed. "No. . ."

For a while after that, her ringtone is another generic one. Because nobody can suspect him with something like _Serenity_ tells him that Maya's calling. For all they know it could be his study partner Leslie or Gus, the captain of his softball team.

But a generic ringtone could never _really_ fit Maya. It took all of six weeks to change it again. He hadn't physically seen her in _months_ , not since before the infamous makeover Shawn had given her. When he came into the apartment and saw her standing in the middle of the living room in a short black dress with a white Peter Pan collar and silver glittery flats, he was completely dumbstruck.

Gone was the fishnet and the band t-shirts. It had been replaced with a more mature, lovelier Maya that he definitely couldn't ignore. That night, when everybody was in bed, he changed her ringtone to "Perfect Storm" by Brad Paisley because she was sunshine mixed with a little hurricane, she had been destroying him ever since they'd met. . . and even though it's a little wrong, he's ready to admit (at least to himself) that he's loved her since they met as single digit kids with dreams that were only one block wide.

"Perfect Storm" lasted for the duration of 13 months. He didn't even think about changing it until the night Katy married Shawn in a sunset wedding. She was wearing a cream colored ensemble of a tulle skirt, and a crop top, her hair was in a messy fishtail braid. She was stunning. When the ceremony was over and everybody had eaten dinner, she had asked him to dance and it was powerless to refuse her.

Later that night, when they were all back at Cory and Topanga's apartment and he was sitting up all alone by himself, he changed her ringtone to a remix of the Fred Astaire standard, "I Won't Dance" because when they had been dancing, he was definitely thinking about allowing his heart to do things it shouldn't do.

 **.**

Throughout her first semester as a junior year in high school, her ringtone is "I'm Not The Only One" by Sam Smith because she had another boyfriend and it's what he wanted to say to her even though he knew he couldn't. Even though he knew he _shouldn't_. The ringtone is a reminder not to pick up when she called him.

The shift of their relationship was a point of contention for them. When they _did_ talk at his brother's apartment or at _Topanga's_ , they argued more than anything. After a particularly bad argument the day after Christmas, he changed her ringtone to "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" By P!nk because he had had enough of their arguments and he was so over her.

By the time summer vacation rolled around, her boyfriend was a distant memory. She found him cheating on her on prom night, in Cory's classroom of all places and had promptly dumped him before he could say _it's always been you_.

And Josh and Maya had tentatively started to rebuild their semi-damaged relationship. During this period of their friendship, Josh downloaded "Same Mistakes" by One Direction and used it as her ringtone, mostly as a reminder _not_ to make the same mistakes he had made during the period of time their friendship had started to sour.

Halfway through the summer, he changed his ringtone for her to "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift because the dark part of their relationship was over and they were back to where they were when she was still a _perfect storm_ in his life.

When his mother had a minor heart attack before school started again, she went with him to the hospital and held his hand while he freaked out about his mom's health. When things started to calm down again and Amy started to get better, he picked "Geronimo" as her ringtone because of the lyrics _"when I lost it, yeah you held my hand"_. Later on, he found out that it was also perfect for her because like the rest of the lyrics said, he hadn't realized she had been waiting for him for a long time.

 **.**

They kissed for the first time on Christmas Eve. Cory and Topanga had hosted a party at the bakery and he was standing with Maya right under the mistletoe. He _had_ to kiss her because it was a tradition. Never mind that he had been fighting the urge to kiss her for the better part of five years, never mind that the kiss lasted longer than it should have for a simple party tradition.

Her ringtone after _that_ was "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal even though they hadn't kissed since, they hadn't even talked about it but the words fit the way he how strongly he had started to feel about her.

For a month, "When We Were Young" by Adele would play every time she called him just because it reminded him of her for some reason.

When she was a freshman in college, she got a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to Europe and study art for a semester. The whole time she was gone, her ringtone was "Oceans Apart" by Judy Garland. She called him every single day even if it was just to say hello.

When she finally came home, he didn't go to the airport to meet her because Katy and Shawn wanted to be the first person to see her after their long time apart. But she showed up at his apartment later that night with trinkets from all the places she had been.

The next day he changed her ringtone to "Want To Want Me" by Jason Derulo even though nothing had even happened between them when they'd reunited except for a friendly kiss on the mouth and a long hug.

That's when he had to face it.

Nothing was ever going to be _just_ friendly between him and Maya.

When he finally told her how he felt about her and they agreed to be something more, her ringtone was "Midnight Movies" by St. Motel because like the opening lines said, _he found his love_ and it fueled his excitement every single time the phone rang and he knew she was calling.

For a short window of time in their relationship, Margaret Whiting's cover of "Time After Time" was her ringtone because they had seen _Julie & Julia _together and all he could think about was how lucky he was to be loved by Maya Hart.

One rainy afternoon, mid-summer, after they had gotten caught in a thunderstorm and made love for the first time, he changed her ringtone to "Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayer. She blushed and begged him to use another ringtone, trying desperately to get the phone from his hand, he kept it just out of reach, dropping it to the floor with a clatter when he tried to distract her with a kiss.

After she agreed to be his wife, "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo would start to play every time she called him about caters and colors and venues.

The day they got married, he changed her ringtone to "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters because it was the first day of the rest of their lives and they'd only just begun to live.

 **_The End_**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was listening to songs last night, trying to decide what ringtone Josh would use for Maya in this tag I'm writing to** _ **GMNY**_ **when I was inspired to write this instead. Do not fear the tag to** _ **GMNY**_ **is on its way as is the next chapter in** _ **the Holiday**_ **. In the meantime, I hope you will tell me what you thought of this. I am looking forward to hearing from you!**

 **Until Friday!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/9/2015_**


End file.
